My Sims Country
My Sims Country "Hallie! Come out of there now dammit!" I banged on the door loudly. "Just give me a few minutes! I'll be out soon!" What the devil could she be doing? "That's it! I'm coming in! You've refused to come out of here for 3 days!" I got down on my knees and grabbed the spare key from underneath our cabin. I got up wiping off my jeans and then I unlocked the door I quickly stuffed the key in my pocket while walking inside just as Hallie slammed her computer screen shut. "Whatcha doing Hallie?" She slipped the computer under her pillow and got up. "Umm...just going out to hang out with you and Tom of course!" She smiled and tried to push me towards the door. She obiviously was hiding something. "Hallie, tell me what you've been doing. I know its on that computer of yours" she sighed, "Fine..but you can't tell Chiron I have it okay? If he finds out Franny, he'll take it away cause you know internet attracts monsters and all." I nodded I understood that. "Okay, now what have you been doing?" She sat down on the bed and i sat crossed legged next to her as she pulled out the laptop and put it on her knees and opened it. The words, "My Sims Country" popped up really big. Hallie liked this stuff? I never knew that, "You like Sims?!" I screamed at her smiling. She nodded a bit wide-eyed from my outburst. "Sweet! You can join me, Tom, Caleb, and Sam! We all play that game" she started laughing. "Seriously?" I nodded, "Yup" she shook her head still chuckling a bit. "And here I was worried about you guys laughing at me and stuff." I grabbed my laptop from my bed and opened it. "Nope not at all. Now, lets Sim it '' ----A few days later----'' '' My Sims Country-Chat'' '' ~The Queen of Haliantis has arrived~'' '' ~The Praetor of Sam Topia is here~'' '' ~The Dictator of Calebania has come~'' '' ~The King of Tom La-Landia dances in~'' '' ~The Ruler of The Franiverse has appeared~'' Fran: The King of Tom La-Landia Dances? xD Sam: Dictator? O.o Hallie: LMFAO! Tom:*dances* Caleb: Really dude really? :D Tom: Yup, like your a Dictator Caleb: Touche Thomas Touche Sam: somethings wrong with the both of you Fran and Hallie: I don't see it Sam: of course you both don't -.- Fran and Hallie: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! >.> Sam: Nothing, nothing at all! Caleb: Legit, Sam's afraid of his little sisters xD Tom: ^ Caleb: O.o Hel-ASDFGHJKL;' Sam: ^? Caleb: From Hallie: Caleb is right now knocked out on the floor, please excuse him. Tom: Lo-QWERTYUIOP[]\ Hallie:*sighs* finally back at my computer and Lol! Sam: O.o Tom: From Fran: Please excuse Tom also. He is now knocked out on his cabin floor. Sam: ...And they laughed at me for being afraid of you both... Hallie: >:D Fran: Mwhahahaha! Sam:*hides* The Creature: Sam, your not really scared of your two little sisters are you? Sam:well they ar-o.o who the heck are you?! Hallie:...who gave out our chatroom code? Tom: Not me *puts icepack on head* Caleb:^ Hallie: Franny? >.> Fran: 1 its not Franny, Lia, and 2 I did not give it out either The Creature: none of you gave me the code Sam: who are you? o.o The Creature: Just someone you know Sam someone you know... Hallie: I'm out! Anyone who wants to join me at me cabin follow me! Fran: Hey! I live there too! Sam: I live/lived there lol Caleb: just stfu and lets go already! Tom: agreed, before that thing finds our IP's and where are '' ~The Queen of Haliantis has went to the moon in the sea~'' '' ~The Praetor of Sam Topia is gone~'' '' ~The Dictator of Calebania has left~'' '' ~The King of Tom La-Landia dances out~'' '' ~The Ruler of The Franiverse has dissapeared~'' (WIP)